1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to space design aiding method and system using a network to provide a user with an environment for space design in the terms of three dimensional (3D) images on a website or homepage provided on networks such as the Internet, and a server computer for use in such system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known systems which enables users to implement space design of a layout in a house in the terms of a 3D image by using the Internet and browse the designed space. The systems includes the following websites, for example:
{circumflex over (1)} http://www.e.housebank.com/
This website is adapted to realize a system which enables a user to implement space design as 3D image using a network and to be given an expert advice concerning the designed space via the network. According to this system, the user is required to download a design tool program (hereinafter referred to as (“tool”) from the website and install the tool on his/her computer.
{circumflex over (2)} http://www.megasoft.co.jp/
This website is adapted to realize as a system which enables a user to download merely data regarding fixture via a network. According to this system, a user is required to purchase a design program and install the program on his/her computer.
{circumflex over (3)} http://www.fukuicompu.co.jp/
This website is adapted to realize a system which enables a user to download data regarding design objects via a network.
Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-97558 discloses a system which enables a user to implement space design as 3D image using a network. This system requires a condition that a program for enabling a user to perform 3D design has been loaded in his/her computer in advance.
According to the conventional systems, a user has to download a layout design tool and a browsing tool from the website and install these tools on his/her computer, or has to purchase an appropriate program and install the program on his/her computer in advance to utilize the system.
In other words, there has been no system available in which all the conditions for an environment for enabling a user to perform 3D design of a layout have been provided on a network.
In the conventional system in which a user has to install a program on his/her computer to use the system, the user has to install the program on computers individually. Accordingly, in the case where a user wishes to use the system at home as well as in the office, the user is required to install the program in the office and at home, respectively. Further, in the case where the computer in current use is out of order, the same drawback is involved because the user has to install the program on another computer to utilize the system.